


Speculations

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: I'll Find You Anywhere [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: “Everyone’s gone crazy since you posted that pic from last night’s gala.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU drabble cycle at femslash100.
> 
> Prompt: Acting/Film Stars

“Have you checked your phone?” Octavia asks when Raven brings two large cups of coffee in their hotel bed. “Everyone’s gone crazy since you posted that pic from last night’s gala.”

“Goddamn, it was just a kiss on cheek! Your brother is so gonna kill me!” Raven groans.

“Just wait.”

Raven has no idea if this is going to be good or total disaster, when Instagram is opened.

“They’re speculating if we’re dating or not. Look! ‘These two are amazing actresses and they sure are great friends. But no way they’re gay. You still remember how all of you were saying that Lincoln and Octavia are endgame? Neither of them have ever dated girls before, and they’re so clearly straight! They share a kiss in the movie but that’s the closest gay you can get from them.’”

Octavia tails off, her excited smile is dangerously slipping into a frown.

“C’mere,” Raven coaxes and attacks the other brunette’s stomach with her mischievous fingers. Octavia’s left breathless when she hears the camera clicking.

“Here we go!” Raven shows her a photo she’s just uploaded to Instagram. Octavia insist her delete it, she hasn’t even gotten out of bed yet, but the damage is already done. Plus, it’s probably the cutest pic ever taken of her, and she has to admit _that_. 

Her phone chimes – it’s a text from Bellamy.

_“Woke up next to love of my life!” Seriously?? Dunno if I should yell at you or tell how sappy your girlfriend is._


End file.
